Letex's Tale Two
by JustAnotherBrony15
Summary: After a long stay in Ponyville, Letex gets some new friends, and rivals. OC X Rainbow Dash, OC X Applejack. Rated T for safety.
1. Awakening

**Letex's Tale Two**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed my first one, now its time for the second in the trilogy. Please review and enjoy!**

I felt nothing, my mind a complete blank. Then, I felt something, well, somone. I opened my eyes, and found myself not in nothingness, but in a type of shack. The walls were made of a cheap wood, but the furniture was actually quite nice. Looking around, I could see nopony, and all I could hear was the booming lightning outside. Thats when I realized, I was stuck. Looking side to side, I realized I was strapped down, and unable to move. A small door opened, and somone stepped in. I could not tell who they were, but they looked quite silly.

I opened my muzzle, "Hey...who are you?" My voice was commanding, but it wavered at the end. The person walked up to me, and laughed, "Hah! You are weak!" I rolled my eyes, the weakminded comment slipping over my head. Then, I gasped as the pony took off her hat, and smiled evily into my eyes, "Yes...Twilight will pay, Trixie will make sure of that." I was about to scream, when Trixie hit my face with one of her hooves, and I was out.

The next time I opened my eyes, I realized that there was no pain. I looked to my right wing, and it had no trace of the corruption. Suddenly, Trixie said, "Ah! You like what Trixie had done for you?" I nodded my head slightly. It felt...unreal. It seemed as if this was all just a dream. Or, in my case, a nightmare. I started shaking my hooves, trying to get free, "It won't help you, Trixie is the Great and Powerful. There is no escape, idiot." I kept struggling, I needed to get back to Ponyville.

I kept trying to think a way out, but Trixie just lounged around, doing normal stuff. I was fairly angry at the obnoxious pony, but I could do nothing. I was trapped.

*The next day*

I woke up again to find Trixie staring intently at me, "So...your name is Letex, is it?" I slowly nodded, wondering how she knew. She then walked over to my right wing, "You are going to tell me what I want to know, right?" I made a disgusted look, and said, "No, you evil-" then, she took the covering off my wing. I screamed loudly, and Trixie put it back on, stopping the pain, "Are you sure, Letex?" I nodded feebly, "You won't get anything-" She took off the cover, but did not put it back on. I screamed as loud as I could. She walked away and put it on a table.

She left me with a white hot pain, exceding anything I ever felt in my whole life. I was screaming, crying, and pleading. She did not listen. I was enraged, and she just sat there, acting oblivious. Suddenly, she came up to me again, "So, are you absolutely sure?" I took a minute to recover, and answered, "NO!" I quickly tore at the leather strap restraining my left hoof. It ripped, and I slammed her into the ground. I began to undo my other straps, but Trixie stood, furios. She used her magic and levitated a knife and brought it near my throat, "Are you sure, Miss Lash?" I stopped what I was doing, and laid back as she replaced the straps.

She slowly started trying to torture me, letting my wing do the work usually, but sometimes used mind altering spells to make me think I was free. I kept fighting her, and trying to escape. Still, Trixie had a strange look about her, the mane was frazzled, she talked to herself a lot. It seemed that Trixie had driven herself insane from months, maybe years of solitude.

Eventually, I could tell I needed to escape. She acted out, and slit my arm, several times. I was honestly scared, and always thought of how I was to escape. Still, the unicorn was insane enough to lock my in a room of my own just so I couldn't escape. I thought all my hope was lost, but that only lasted so long. People were looking for me. Specificly, Rainbow Dash. I could hear Trixies lies at the door, though I could scarcely speak from the intense pain I had succumb to.

Then, after a week of searching, Rainbow came to the door, "Hey, Trixie. We wanted you to know that the search for Letex is inconclusive." She sounded on the brink of crying, and I felt the same way. Trixie made a fake sad voice, "Oh...how unfortunate. Well, see you!" She slammed the door.

*Rainbow Dash*

This was not at all like Trixie, I mean, she was rude, but not like this. She seemed...off. I knocked again...no answer. Again...no answer. What if she was in trouble? Even if it was Trixie. I busted in the door, and started looking around. Nothing. I continued looking around the house, until I saw a small opening. It was a small hatch, and I opened it and went down. What I saw made me furios, but also very disgusted. Trixie was on top of Letex, taking a knife and trailing it lightly around, ocasionally asking, "Are you sure...Letex?" Letex was making muffled screams from the gag of leather. I walked over to Trixie, "Hey! Bitch!"

*Letex Lash*

In a split second, Rainbow slammed her hoof into Trixies mouth, making her fly back a couple feet. I screamed as high as I could, still weak from the horid torture. Before Rainbow was able to unstrap the leather bounds, Trixie rushed madly at Rainbow, "Now Trixie can make Twilight PAY!" The knife held high in the air with magic, she slashed madly at Rainbow. Of course, being a pegasus Rainbow easily avoided the blows. She used her back hooves and slammed Trixie in the chest, making a small imprint on the opposite wall.

*Rainbow Dash*

Good, now that Trixie was out of the picture, I looked to Letex. Still, my eyes seemed to burn and my soul shuddered at what I saw. She had multiple slits on her forearms, and her cursed wing was uncovered, seemingly for days. I hurried to her and quickly broke the straps, and felt Letex fall into my hooves, completely unable to move.

She seemed to be sick, and some of the cuts were infected, not to mention the bruises and scratches which came from who knows where. I flew up the trapdoor, closing it and making sure Trixie would not be able to escape. I was about to start out the door, when I remembered Letex's wing. I put on a small leather gaurd that was the color of her wings, and started off towards the town.

In a few minutes, I had all my friends on me. They all gasped, asking questions, "I can't right now...lets get her to the care unit." We all carried her over, though she was light. As soon as we stepped into the hospital, the staff and nurses gasped with fear. Several doctors rushed out, and helped Letex onto a small rolling bed, as I told them where and how I found her, and how not to touch her wing unless necesary. They ushered her off.

I turned to my friends, and then collapsed to tears. They huddled around me, and Twilight asked, "Rainbow, whats wrong? She is safe!" They all seemed happy, and so was I...but, "I know, and I am happy. Just..." Twilight may have had a minor understanding, "I think I understand, you just don't know how to react, you are angry at whoever, sad at her condition, and happy she is safe." I nodded, eventually drying my tears as my friends tried to cheer me up. We all sat in the visitor room, waiting for when we could go. Pinkie eventually left, needing to leave for the Cakes. Applejack left as well, remembering her work on the farm.

Rarity had fallen asleep, and Fluttershy was just outside, trying to calm some animals. I looked to Twilight, just remembering a important detail, "Twilight, I just remembered!" Twilight's ears perked, interested, "Well? What is it?" I took a deep breath, before explaining Trixie, the knife...everything. Twilight just listened, occasionally gasping, "I know it must be hard, and you just want to leave that room behind, but-" I then squealed, "Crap! I left Trixie in the trapdoor room, so the authorities could get to her." Twilight got starteled, and said, "Alright, I will go get Spike to write a letter for Princess Celestia. I will be back soon." She was about to leave, but I then said, "Twilight, she said she wanted revenge. If she was really crazy enough to do that to Letex, somone who you met only a couple months ago..." Twilight and I shuddered.

*A Few Hours Later*

When I was about to be asked to leave, the nurse wwent back, I heard a small conversation, then, "Miss Sparkle and Miss Dash, Miss Lash will see you now. Please, be careful, she is in a traumatic state." We both gulped and nodded. We walked down a long white hall, pausing everyonce in a while when hearing a muffled scream from the end of the hall. We both carefully entered the last door, and cringed. Letex layed in the bed, her right wing being held up from broken bones, and her left laying by her side. Her front hooves were laced in bandages, stitches, and a bit of blood. The rest of her body was normal, except for the occasional bandage or small stitch.

I walked over first, swallowing the uneasyness, "Hey...Letex. How are you feeling?" She looked to me, and she forced a small smile. She was exausted, in absolute pain. Both me and Twilight kept talking about happy things, but Letex would eventually let out a small grunt from the wing. Twilight then decided it was time for business, "Letex, when you get out, we have got to fix that wing." Letex sighed, then nodded.

I looked to Twilight, and motioned for her to leave. Seeing the signal, Twilight said, "Hey...Letex I am really sorry, but I gotta go." Twilight left abrubtly, leaving Letex and me to ourselves.

*Letex Lash*

I could barely remember the past however many weeks, but I did remember one thing. I remember a voice, while I was passed out. It said, 'I think I love you...'. I looked to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, I remember somepony saying they love me, or saying you to somepony else. Do you have anything to say to this?" Rainbow blushed, walking closer to me, "Letex, I told you. You are the only Pegasus like me. The only one who can understand me. The only one I..." Rainbow gulped, she seemed completely out of charictor. This was so unlike her. Suddenly, my mind stopped processing as Rainbow pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

I felt like my heart was going to explode, but my mind was rushing to find out what was happening. Rainbow pulled back, closing her eyes, and then staring into mine, "So." She stared into my mind, no, my soul, "Do you...?" I was at a loss of words. I did not want to say no, but...it felt right. I said, fumbling over my words, "Um..I-uh. I just need to...think about it." Rainbow backed away slowly, "Alright...okay then. Well, I will be at my house." She quickly started trotting towards the door.

I yelped, "Rainbow!" She turned, looking at me again, her eyes resisting letting the tears fall, "I just...need time. Okay? Please, you have no idea what happened. I am not saying no- I mean we are still friends- ugh..." I layed into the pillow more, at a loss of words. Rainbow was a great friend, but...I just did not know. Rainbow walked back over to me, her eyes showing neither sadness, fear, or anger. She leaned next to my face, and kissed my on the cheek, "Alright...well...I should get going." I tried to reach out again, but she cut me off, "Don't worry, Letex. I understand. You need time to cope. I just...want an answer as soon as possible, okay?" I nodded, and fell back into the pillow without a word. I tried to fall asleep, but my mind was stirring. I know I liked Rainbow as a friend. But, did I _love_ her? My mind was working overdrive, and I eventually fell asleep into a restless nightmare.

**A/N: Well, there you go. I tried my hardest to make the first of the second part good, I hope you enjoyed. Also, please check my profile page for my poll, which will determine which**


	2. Friends

**Letex's Tale Two**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter while my friend was here. He asked me to add an OC that was like him.**

It took time, but Letex was eventually put out of the hospital. Her body was still shaky and very unstable, but it worked. Still, today was the day they visited the second doctor, Twilight. They walked over to Twilight's house, and very awkwardly I gave Letex an assured look, and we both walked had many books open, flipping pages and throwing some around. One of said books came and hit me in the face, making me plummet to the ground, "Ow! Twilight! What the hay!"

Twilight immediatoly stopped and came over to my position, "Sorry, but...ah Letex!" She examined her wing, "How bad has it gotten?" She just shrugged. Twilight took the covering off, and Letex cringed, fighting the urge to put it back on. Twilgiht's horn started glowing brightly as she concentrated a spell, making me anxious. We all waited minutes, and Letex looked like she was going to scream, she was biting her botting lip enough to draw blood, and I was getting a bit worried. Suddenly, as fast as the magic started, it stopped, and a large burst of white light hit Letex's right wing, making her fly back a few feet. I ran up to her, trying to make sure she was alright. Letex did not breath.

I turned to Twilight, confusion and anger boiling, ready to burst. Twilight shook her head, "She will wake up in a minute, don't worry." I started aproaching Twilight, ready to beat the snot out of her, when I heard a small cough. I turned to see Letex hacking, and coughing up some foriegn substance which stunk of evil. I turned to Twilight again, still confused. She then said, "It is what was causing it to spread. Evil magic. I stopped the spread of it, but that will not stop the corruption forever. This is only a small...sedative, for it. Yeah, that is an accuarate description." I nodded, and was relieved. So, Letex would be okay for a time. I walked over to Letex and was stunned, the color of black was erased from her wing, now only a light gray color remained. This must be what it looks like in a sedated state.

Me and Twilight discussed some things as Letex listened. Apparently, I had to make sure that LEtex did as little flying as possible. While it was "sedated" for now, it would not be like this forever, and under stress the pain would return. Me and Letex walked out, flying into the air. She spun, zipped and rolled in the air, happy as could be. It made me happy to see her in such a good mood. Then, I turned just in time to dodge a smaller white pegasus, "Whatch out!" he yelled as he crashed Letex to a cloud.

*Letex Lash*

I lazilly looked to the pegasus on top of me, grinning madly, "Woah that was awesome!" He hopped off me and started zipping around on the ground like a caffine filled filly. His generic brown hair and tail flowing messily behind him, he stopped right in front of me, "Hi!" I looked to Rainbow, and she giggled madly, trying to hold in laughs. I held out my hoof, "Hi, sir. My name is-" He took my hoof and started flying into the air, and whirred me around as fast as he could.

The second it stopped was just after the second he started, "My name is Cloud Storm, whats yours?" He smiled stupidly, nose pushed up against mine, "My name is Letex Lash...friend?" He backed up and nodded, suddenly calmer. What was he, a filly? I acted nice, as I did not want to hurt his feelings. He motioned for me to follow, and Rainbow followed me as I gave her an un easy look. She just laughed at me, "Man, you should have seen your face!" She bursted out laughing as we followed Cloud to a small cottage home.

The house was on a cloud, but it was lowered to ground level with stairs, "This is where I live. Nice, right?" I gasped a bit, then smiled to Cloud. He may act like a filly, but he must work hard for a house like this. We entered, and sat down in small chairs made of soft yarn, "So, whats going on, Rainbow?" She laughed, "Well, nothing much. Just hanging out with Letex here." Cloud gasped very audibly, then said, "You were the one they were all talking about? Are you ok?" His tone turned very caring, and he looked to me with his eyes. I nodded, a bit creeped out by his entheusiasm, "I am fine, thanks for your concern though."

It seemed that Cloud had a very...interesting personality. He was very nice, but could switch from happy to crying instantly, so I was very careful on what I said. He was quite funny though, and seemed to charm everyone he talked to, except me. Rainbow giggled at his jokes, and thought he was hilarious. I had a disaproving sensation in the back of my cranium. Before Rainbow and I left, I went up to him, "Hey...Cloud?" He nodded enthusiasticly, "I want to ask you to do something." He looked questioningly at me, as I spoke in whispers so Rainbow couldn't hear me.

*Rainbow Dash*

Letex and I started into the air and flew back to my house. Her wings seemed to function must better now, not legging to the right, and she could fly faster with little caution now. We both flew side by side, and I could tell she enjoyed it, as well as me. It seemed her wounds had healed, and she was as free as any other pegasus. When the house was in sight, I called for her to land next to me on a random cloud. I looked playfully at her, "Hey, Letex? Now that you can fly...want to race?" I unfolded my wings, and made them flap a few times. Letex thought a moment, then nodded. We positioned ourselves on the edge of the cloud, ready to take off, and I counted down, "Three, two, one. Go!"

We both took off at the same time, and I easily passed Letex, though she still followed close behind. I ran up through a cloud , and she went under a cumulus. I dodged her as she flew fairly fast past me, and I picked up my pace. Next thing I knew, she was right behind me, my tail whipping her in the face playfully. She laughed, then grabbed onto my tail, making me flip back. She cought me for a second, then her body flipped to the side as we held onto each other, landing on the cloud while flipping and spinning.

It was so comical, we were both laughing very hard. I walked into the house, holding the door open, "Ladies first, Letex. Winners last." I walked in triumphently, buffing out my chest slightly. Letex simply laughed.

*Letex Lash*

We both ate some sandwiches for dinner, and Dash excused herself to go take a bath. I yawned and headed to bed. I assumed I only slept for about thrity minutes, because then Rainbow woke me up saying, "Letex, no offence, you _need_ a bath. Before I could object, Rainbow pulled me along a small stairwell, as I tripped on steps. After a minute, we ended up in a small bathroom, presumably right above the bedroom. The water still warm, Rainbow mine as well have thrown me into the large bath, then crawled in herself. I lounged in it, making no attempt to clean myself, feeling my energy gone for the day.

Rainbow quickly began lathering her wings and coat in a shampoo substance, putting the bottle down next to me. I figured, mine as well. I took some of the strange shampoo and rubbed it on my feathers, careful around the gray-ish area. The shampoo felt great on my coat, and I could tell I needed a bath, Rainbow was right. She was brushing her coat trying to get the excess soap out of her feathers as we both talked about how lucky I was. I was honestly, Rainbow had saved my life. Atleast twice from what I have heard. Rainbow could see me struggling with the shampoo, "Whats wrong, never been treated to luxury before?" I laughed a bit, then shook my head. Usually, I was lucky to take a bath in swamp water, maybe a pond. This was just awesome, and made my coat feel brighter then ever.

We continued talking about random subjects, Rainbow eventually giving me the brush to clean myself better. After she had finished, she stepped out of the bath, her mane and tail sagging from being wet, but still looking very bright. She started flapping her wings and using a brush to style her har, presumably taking as long as possible to wait for me. After about thirty minutes of washing myself, I stepped out making loud clopping noises ring inside the bathroom.

Rainbow smiled to me, "Wow! Your coat and mane...it looks very bright. I can't believe that you had such a colorful mane and coat!" I blushed slightly, such complements from Rainbow Dash? The best flyer in Equestria as she calls herself? That was just flattering. I did the same as Rainbow, and she just started cleaning up a bit. After we had both cleaned ourselves and the bathroom, we headed back downstairs, I felt refreshed but utterly exausted when I landed in the bed. My eyes closed slowly and I fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

*Rainbow Dash*

I fell asleep, feeling really awesome. I really liked having Letex at my house, and what was better is I knew why now. Still, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Well, it wouldn't change our relationship none. Nope. I would not let that get in the way of our friendship, just incase. I dozed off, feeling my wings fold to my sides and rest.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter, just because I was able to intorduce a new charicter into the trilogy. I got the bath scene idea from a picture on deviantArt, I can't remember who did it though. Thanks for reading all! Also please review, visit my profile and vote on my poll, also check out my art, the link is on my profile. See you all later!**


	3. Heated Day

**Letex's Tale Two**

**Chapter 3: Heated Day**

**A/N: This chapter was written around midnight. Please enjoy, and review.**

I rose slowly from my slumber, and yawned. Rainbow was still asleep, looking as lovely as ever. I stood onto my hooves, and walked over to her. I looked her over...I still hadn't decided wether or not I liked her, but she was still my friend. I started to walk away, but Rainbow grabbed me and pulled me with her words, "...Letex...yes..." she was mumbling a lot, and I blushed nervously. I tried to break free of the sleeping Rainbow's mumbles, to no avail.

I waited a few minutes, then decided to wake Rainbow up, she was making weird sounds. I nudged her, and she groggily woke, looking around sleepily, "Hey...Letex. Hows it going?" She trailed off as her body went limp and fell back asleep. Or, so I thought. As I backed away, I saw that something was moving by her lower area. I gulped, disturbed, but had to make sure Rainbow was...ok. I slowly took off the covers with my mouth, and blushed at what I saw.

Of course, Rainbow had her left front hoof rubbing in betweem her haunches, and she was smiling with her tounge out. She quickly realized I had seen what I had, and hid on the other side of the bed, "L-Letex...! You were suppose to think..." She laughed nervously, eyes darting back and forth, "I mean...nothing! I have to go to bed now bye!" She grabbed the covers and whipped around to not face me, and closed her eyes. I could tell she was waiting for me to leave, to do...that. I went up to her and put my hoof on her, "It's ok, Rainbow. Just...a bit disturbing. Thats all." She looked to me with a sheepish smile, then said, "W-what do you mean? Just go to work, man! I'm fine!" I backed away, sighing.

*Rainbow Dash*

I blinked and breathed a sigh of relief as Letex left. I sat back up, and looked at my hooves, why would I do that? I knew that I wanted to...but...not by myself. I should have waited for Letex to answer me. I felt my eyes shimmer, then stopped, this was nothing to cry about. Also, why was I so over-dramatic all of a sudden? I felt my body heating up all night, and couldn't sleep. I felt a _need_ for something, but could not put my hoof on what. I decided that a visit to Twilight's could resolve the matter. I could figure out what was going on.

*Letex Lash*

I didn't know what had gotten into Rainbow, but I decided that neverminding it would be best. For now, anyways. I headed over to the doctors to get checked up, as my stitches were to come out today. I flew gracefully to the small office and walked into the waiting room. Several ponies were sitting in small metal chairs, some parents, others little fillies that looked ill. I went up to the nurse, "Hello, my name is Letex, I came here for my stitches?" The nurse nodded, "Oh, miss Lash, yes. Follow me, please." The nurse took me through several corridors before we reached a door at the end of a long hall, "Just go in there, the doctor will be waiting."

I went into the room to find Doctor Whooves standing over a small medical report, I coughed and he turned around, "Ah! Letex. How are you today?" I smiled and sat on the nearest stool, "Well, I'm fine. I have had small wing cramps, but I think thats normal." The doctor nodded as he got a small tool from the wall, "Oh yes, especially from what you had told me. Completely natural for now. Okay...just lay down and let me get those stitches out..." He reached with the tool, and slowly started un-doing the stitches on my body.

It took about a half hour, but I couldn't feel a lot of it, as he gave me a small sedative just incase. After he was done, he stood me up with his hooves, "Alright, leave those bandages on for now, but no flying or water for now, alright?" I nodded, but then noticed, "But...Rainbow's house is in the sky." DrWhooves thought for a moment, "Ah...oh! What about that nice colt pegasus...whats his name...Cloud!" I face hoofed, Cloud, of course. I did not hate the guy, he was just annoying. I gave the doctor some bits for the help and started heading out, first I should visit Twilight. I should find out what was going on with Dash.

*Rainbow Dash*

I knocked on the door, waiting impaciently outside Twilight's house. I still felt the immense heat inside my chest, my whole body. I felt like I was going to bust into flames, though I didn't think I was sick. I knocked again, but this time the door creaked open slightly. I suddenly felt the heat go away as it was replaced with worry. I pushed the door open more, and walked into the dark house. Spike was nowhere to be found, and Twilight was nowhere, with books spread about. I slowly walked forward, and lit a candle with a match.

I almost lost my lunch as I saw a trial of blood leading to the kitchen. I trotted along the line of blood slowly, and opened the door. I gasped, and saw Twilight laying face down, knife with a thin stream of blood in her left hoof. I immediately ran to her, "Twilight!" I shook her unmoving body, and suddenly life went into her form as she bolted up, making the knife hover towards my throat.

I smiled sheeply as Twilight sighed heavily in relief, setting the knife down and sitting on the kitchen floor, "Twilight...what happened?" She shook her head, blood trickling from her right front hoof and her left hoof dangling as a useless leg, "I...Trixie." Thats all I needed to hear. I picked up Twilight onto my back as I carried her speedily out of the house, towards the hospital.

As I ran, Letex slowed beside me, horified, "What happened to Twilight?" I looked to her, and simply said, "Trixie." Twilight bounced like a ragdoll on my back, and Letex followed behind, making sure Twilight didn't fall off. We both raced to the hospital, Letex breaking into a sweat. Suddenly, Letex collapsed.

I quickly swivled to see Letex on her back, gripping her stomach. I trotted over to see that some of her stitch replacements had come off. I quickly picked her up too, and kept moving. My movements were much slowler, but Letex could be in real trouble, and Twilight, she could still use some help. I made it to the front doors, and said to the nurse, "Get a doctor, please hurry." The nurse hurried to Whooves, and he quickly got both Twilight and Letex to a small room for misc injuries.

I followed the doctor, he simply sighed as he cleaned Letex's bleeding chest, and put more of the bandages on. He then went to Twilight and grimaced. Whooves wrapped the hooves in bandages, eventually getting a cast for the floppy left one. He turned to me triumphantly, "They will be find. Letex needs to rest for today, Twilight, she shall remain overnight so we can make sure whoever didn't poison her." I nodded, understanding the situation.

*Hours later*

*Letex Lash*

I woke to find myself in Rainbow's bed, propped up and with a small bowl of soup next to me. I felt okay, still my chest was sore. I ate the soup slowly, it felt piping hot. I sat in the bed, wondering how I got here. Presumably, Rainbow flew me up here, still. I soon got up and about, feeling a bit better. Whooves said that I could fly and everything by morning tomorrow, still. I did not want to stay in bed.

*That night*

I layed in bed, restless from Rainbow's reaction to me this morning. I could still hear her trying to sleep, finally, I sat up, putting my hoof down, "Rainbow! What is wrong?" She looked to me with a troubled look in her face, but she pasted a smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes, I was not going to let her suffer, "Tell me, please." She blushed more, obveously nervous. I got up, walked over, and hugged her, "Please, Rainbow. I cannot watch you suffer like this." She turned, and hugged me back, "I...something happened. I am not sick, or nothing. I just...figured out something was happening to me." I looked to her for what, but then I smelled something.

I knew that smell, the aroma of mating. Heat. I slowly backed up, knowing what some people did to stop it, and considering myself and my status, it would end badly. She looked tearfully at me, as if she thought I was afraid of her, "Rainbow...I know that you think I am afraid, but I am not. Just...concerned. Being in heat is, serious. I know how it feels, and how hard it is to resist it." She looked away, choaking a bit on tears. This must be what happens when you go into heat. It was fascinating, but still. Then, Rainbow looked to me, "I am sorry...but it hurts." She lunged at me.

I quickly tried to escape, but she cought me and hugged me tightly on the bed, "Letex...I love you. My body is feeling like its on fire...I need you." She looked to my eyes, I gulped. She was not insane, but she needed an answer. I couldn't speak I only looked side to side, trying to find an answer. I just sighed, "Rainbow...I like you as a friend, and I don't know how far we will go. But...this is not the way to solve your problem." She shook her head, knowing how heat works, "No..I am not stupid, Letex. I know. I need your help, Letex." I was utterly shocked, this side of Rainbow I had never seen.

I kept struggling with my words, trying to get Rainbow back to her bed. She would have non of it though, she stayed put. I could feel her restraint slowly dripping away, and her eyes were becoming glazed. I kept talking, "Rainbow, I know that you are losing this battle, but you _know_ this is wrong. You _know_ that!" She closed her eyes, and sighed heavily.

She opened her glazed, lustful eyes, "Letex...I know you don't know yet. But, I will have you..." I then used force to get Rainbow off of me. I used my back legs and made her grip on me wither, and then I used my left hoof to shake free. Rainbow flew into the air, feeling the loss of grip. I jumped out of the bed, and Rainbow dived at me. I dodged her attempt, and ran. Just ran, running from the slightly crazed Rainbow Dash.

I kept running, for about a half hour, and slowed down. I couldn't run forever, but flying was out of the option. I kept looking for ways to escape, but there were no other clouds nearby. I eventually ended up at a door, and turned to face my chaser. Rainbow looked at me, looking absolutely pained from the effects of heat, and closing in on me. I gulped, knowing this would end now, not in my favor. I pushed the door open, trying to widen the gap. Rainbow only closed in, she was floating just above me, and slowly lowered my eye level. She picked me up, and as I was petrafied, she laid me into the bed, as the door closed from the wind. I was about to scream as she kissed me on the lips, lowering her body onto mine.

**A/N: Oh well, I had to add something. I won't go into too much detail, but it involved wings and hooves. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more shipping out soon enough. Please review!**


	4. Decisions

**Letex's Tale Two**

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

**A/N: I know that last chapter it was uncalled for, just wait. Okay? Please review and enjoy chapter four!**

I sat up, barely holding in my screams as Rainbow backed away tentavely, "O-oh, sorry Letex...didn't mean to frighten you..." I looked to her, then sighed in relief. Just a dream. I fell back into the bed, and Rainbow walked over, concerned, "Letex...your sweating. Are you ok?" I nodded, but I certainly did not feel ok. It felt like Rainbow had...done things to me. I _felt _the kiss, it all felt real. Thats when I noticed the weird taste in my mouth. I looked to Rainbow, more curious than afraid, "Well, you were having a nightmare. And...well. I got carried away." She smiled like it was a good thing, I gave a smirk.

I was shaken from the dream, but it could be telling me something. Maybe...I did like Rainbow? I didn't say that I did not, but, I didn't know. Rainbow egged me on, asking me to spill the beans. I resisted her constant cheering, the dream still made me feel strange. After eating breakfast, Rainbow eventually cornered me, "Letex, tell me. I am concerned about you." She looked accusingly but also caring, and I left as fast as I could. Rainbow, to my surprise, did not follow.

*Rainbow Dash*

I watched Letex walk away, and knew there was something wrong with her. I still remembered her tossing and turning in her dreams, moaning, screaming. She wrapped around in the covers, as if trying to escape, but...what was it? I decided that Fluttershy could help me, get Letex somewhere she would have to spill the beans. I quickly set out towards her small cottage, almost memorizing the path.

I got to the small cottage, and saw Fluttershy and Cloud talking. I smiled, Cloud really was a people person to get Fluttershy to talk. I landed near Fluttershy, getting a single yelp, "Oh, Rainbow. I didn't know you were coming to visit." She smiled, and Cloud looked over to me, "Hey, whats up Rainbow?" His gravely voice and happy demeanor matched what I would be, had I been a colt. I high-hoofed him, then began my story about Letex. The only thing I left out was the kiss...and her vocal reactions. I am sure she wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea. They both agreed, even though Cloud was distracted flying after one of Fluttershy's butterflies.

*Letex Lash*

I had worked overtime, knowing the boss would be mad at me for being gone for so long. As I headed back to Rainbow's place unsteadily, I noticed that it was strangely quiet near Rainbow's place. I flew carefully into the large home, and as soon as I closed the door, Pinkie and Cloud came out of nowhere as the door was covered by Fluttershy. Windows were locked, and Pinkie started following me, Cloud prancing behind her. I backed up, and started running. I kept running, running from whatever was going on. I eventually was stopped at a door, and the others sorrounded me. I opened it and quickly closed it, locking them outside.

I thought my plan was fool proof, until a hoof fell onto my shoulder, "Letex, we need to talk." I turned to find Rainbow smiling, and I shivered. The dream seemed too vivid,and I was feeling afraid of her. She sat me down on my bed, and she sat on the floor, "Tell me what is going on. Please, if anyone can handle it its the best flyer in Equestria!" She struck a heroic pose, and looked to me, obviously looking for some sign of excitement. I just sat blankly staring, trying to make sense of the situation. I then curled into a ball, the dream haunting me, the wing crushing my dreams, and I simply cried. Rainbow came up to me, and put her wing around me, "It will be ok, Letex. Just let it all out."

I cried into her mane for about ten minutes, then turned to face Rainbow, "I just...first my wing...then Trixie, my dream..." Rainbow pondered this and asked, "What happened in the dream?" I shook my head, knowing what it could mean. She stubbornly picked me up, "Tell me what the dream was, Letex. Please." I stared into her eyes, and could not decide wether or not to. On one hand, it would deccrease the unease. On another, it was very...weird. I felt like if I told her, I would lose her as a friend. She kept pleading with her eyes, as if I had been paying attention. I had decisions, and I had to make them. I looked to Rainbow, sighing in defeat.

I began, "The dream, it had to do with, you." She smiled happily, "and, it wasn't you. It was something wrong with you, but you were still you. I can't explain it." Rainbow nodded in understanding, "And, the night in the dream..." I gulped nervously, lie, or tell the truth, "You...you chased me through the house..." I was visibly shaking, Rainbow was opening her eyes wider as I continued, "And, then I got cornered in the bedroom." I choked a bit, a small tear escaping my closed eye, "Then...I got pinned on the bed, and I got..." Rainbow looked utterly disgusted, "That is...wrong. Who did it?" IT seemed obvious, but Rainbow did not want to believe it, "Rainbow, I g-got raped by...you." Rainbow was taken aback from my statement.

Rainbow started to back away, and solemly laid down in her bed. I stared after her. She persisted, I told her to forget it. She wanted to know. I crawled into my bed too. Dash was sad, more or less she seemed to feel unloved. I felt for her, knowing that it made her feel horrible.

*Rainbow Dash*

I laid under the blanket, feeling myself warm up. I was utterly exauhsted, and was stunned. Letex was raped, by me? Well, in a dream. Still, this thought made me uneasy about being around my friend. Suddenly, I felt a very warm feeling next to me. Looking to my side, I saw a green-blue coat next to me, "Rainbow, only this once. Only." She smiled and hugged me, and I felt my eyes grow a bit misty. There was still hope, Letex could still love me. I hugged back, feeling myself balance out again. We both cuddled under the covers, embracing each other in warmth. I could feel her chest moving, and listened to her breath. It was slow and steady, and I eventually fell asleep to the mesmerizing rythym.

**A/N: Hope this chapter explained some things. Have a great weekend, woun't be updating for a bit. See you all later!**


	5. Cursed Love

**Letex's Tale Two**

**Chapter 5: Cursed Love**

I woke up with groggy eyes, feeling great. My body was well rested, and I looked around, noticing a heat next to me. I breathed a sigh of relief, she was ok. Standing out of Rainbow's bed, I walked towards the door, as Rainbow looked to me, "Hey, Letex?" I looked back to her, my right wing nagging me. Rainbow noticed this and moved forward, "Letex, that wing looks...darker." I shrugged it off, "Don't worry, Rainbow. It is probably just our sleepy eyes. Rainbow and I both then went into the kitchen for breakfast.

The close Rainbow was to me, the more painful my wing got. It was strange, and I was very confused about my condition. Why would it burn now? What had I done? I only flew a little. That's all, I really was worried about it, though. She turned to me, a questionable look in her eyes, "Letex, about us." I simply listened, what would I say? Sure, Rainbow was a friend, but. Still, was she the special pony that I need? I know that she had fallen hard for me, so I couldn't just say no, but, would I have to say no?

She suddenly opened her eyes and held in a scream, "Letex...y-your wing." I looked shakily to see that almost three-fourths of my wing was a burnt black, the red rings forming darker. I closed my eyes tightly as my wing burned with pain. It felt as if a branding iron was on my wing, making the feathers light on fire. I struggled, but it made me fall out of my chair as Rainbow just sat there, dumbfounded.

Rainbow rushed over to me as I collapsed onto the cloud floor, "Letex! Just hang in there, we are going to Twilight's!" The pain was so intense, worse then ever before. I could feel it sting, like a blade in itself as Rainbow picked me up onto her back. The darkness of my unconciousness cought me in its arms as I closed me eyes, still feeling myself burn.

*Rainbow Dash*

I rushed to get her out of the house. My mind was rushing, why did the seal break? I kept moving, though, knowing full well what kind of pain she was in. The whole world seemed to not move fast enough as I kept moving through the corridors of my house, making sure not to run into a wall on accident. Finally after a staircase or two, I made it to the door. I quickly opened it and rushed through the door towards Twilight's house, almost forgetting to flap my wings. It seemed that no matter how fast I flew, it was not fast enough. Tears were coating my coat, as I felt Letex squirm on my back.

Suddenly, a wave of pain flew across me as I was slammed into the ground. I looked around, seeing Letex try to hold in her screams of pure agony. I then saw Trixie, standing in our way to Ponyville. I imediatelly stood, "Trixie, get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you." She seemed to twitch nervously, then started trotting towards me, her wizard hat gone and cloak ripped. I prepared myself, and then a large bolt of magic slammed into my jaw, making me fly back onto the ground.

Trixie continued advancing, her horn glowing from the immense amount of power she was using. I still tried to stand, gaining a hoof hold in the dirt, before she lashed out again. I dodged succesfully, and began my own charge. She was unprotected and I tackled her into the dirt, "Trixie...I will not let you stop me." She used her horn to jab me and then shot her hoof into my forehead. I fell back again, and continued my attack. I threw another hoof, hitting her directly in the mouth. Her nose dripped with a red liquid, and I slammed her again, up on the bottom of Trixie's jaw. She flew back a few feet, spinning in the air. Again she stood, shakilly but she was up.

*Letex Lash*

I continued to watch the fight, as it stopped the pain temporarilly. Rainbow suddenly was hovered and frozen in place as Trixie yelled, "No, you will pay for what you scum have done to Trixie!" She trotted forward like a possessed pony and started forming a larger, more condenced ball of magic. I forced myself to stand, 'get up, fight.' I continued to stand on my weery hooves. Trixie was getting closer, and I started slowly walking forward as well. I would make her pay for what she did to me and Rainbow.

*Rainbow Dash*

I was a bit battered, but I would live, if Trixie didn't finish me off first. She continued moving, making small advances as she limped. I held my breath. Suddenly, Letex threw herself out of the corner of my eye at Trixie, making her stop the spell. I was released as well, as I saw Letex repeatedly punch Trixie in the mouth, and Trixie try but fail at remove her. I trotted over, "Letex, lets go." I could see the tears full of pain and hate, she would not stop. Trixie's face was not getting bloody, "Letex! Come on!" I then reached over and pulled her physicly off Trixie.

Instantly, she was back into her coma-like state, trying constantly not to scream or make to much noise. I started flying, but saw that Trixie really had done a number on my left wing. I then started walking, hearing only Letex's sobs and my hooves on the dirt. I then started walking faster, then broke into a run. Letex was barely moving, almost unconcious.

*Letex Lash*

I woke to a small whimpering, and opened my eyes to find myself in Twilight's house. Rainbow was curled in a ball, Twilight trying to confort her. I looked to Twilight, "Whats wrong, Rainbow? Twilight?" Twilight responded, "Letex, I don't know." My eyes opened a bit more, "What do you mean?" I could feel my heart rate raise, "Letex, that cursed wing, it can't be stopped now. Unless you can find out what revelation you need to make, I am sorry. But..." I choked on my own surprise, making a small sound. I was going to lose my wing?

Suddenly I replicated Rainbow, curling into a semi-ball and sobbing. I couldn't lose my wing, it was what made me, me. The door opened and Cloud walked in, looking absolutely elated, "Guys! Guess wha-. Whats going on?" His eyes suddenly gave way and he looked as if he would cry. Twilight trotted up to him and gave him the quick lowdown on what was going on. Cloud looked to me, and his eyes gave a quiver as if he was going to cry, then said, "Well, thought you guys might want to know something. Me and somepony have decided to go on a date. Jus' so you know. Later." He turned and was about to leave as he turned his head, "Oh, and Letex, you might want to do the same." He smiled to me and left.

*hours later*

We were still waiting, just afraid to leave. Rainbow was watching me now, as if she was cherishing me. I was not going to die, but...I mine as well. Twilight walked out of her bedroom and presented a cloth that was teh color of my wing, "Letex, here. You can use this, it should be more comfurtable." I slipped on the cloth, and it looked like there was nothing wrong with the cursed wing. I smiled, something I hadn't done since this morning. Twilight then went to bed, as Spike went out to party at Pinkie's. Rainbow and me were alone, just sitting and laying down, not wanting to leave.

Rainbow and I were exhausted, both of us had stayed up most of the night, and it was now 12:30 AM. Rainbow looked at me, the tears dried below her eyes. Her wounds had healed, as had mine, and she trotted over to my position. I felt my heart flutter again, and my wing sting slightly. She layed down next to me, and gave me a little nudge. I gave a small giggle, and skootched over. She nudged me again, and I looked over to her, "What is it Rainbow?" I sounded tired, and yawned right after. Rainbow was smiling, and she seemed to just stare at my eyes.

The dream of two nights ago still in my memory, I turned away. I knew it was just a dream, but still. I could feel Rainbow staring at me, but I didn't look. She just seemed to wait for me. I could feel myself warming up some, and didn't want it. My heart still wanted to float away, but I was resisting Rainbow. I felt her hooves surround my sides, and I simply sighed heavily. Again, she seemed to just watch me. I finally turned around into her arms.

She nudged a bit closer, and I just looked into her gaze, my chest feeling lighter and lighter. Again, i asked, "Rainbow...?" She didn't answer, and only waited. I nudged closer unknowingly, and we both just laid there. I was about to ask again, but as I opened my muzzle she leaned forward, connecting each others. At first I was just surprised, not knowing what to do. Then, I returned the kiss full heartedly. Rainbow noticed this and she slyly slipped her tounge into my mouth, as I did the same.

We both embraced eachother in the covers of the bed, and we both knew we enjoyed it. I felt myself falling asleep, as I reluctantly broke the kiss and let myself fall asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I really liked writing this chapter. I actually did it on my livestream, which you can access on my Tumblr page. Link on my profile. Hope you enjoyed, really contemplated what to do in this one. Later all, and please review!**


	6. Update

**Update Time**

** Hello everyone! I understand that people are eagerly awaiting my next chapters in the stories, but please understand the further I get the harder it gets. Also, I have had some family troubles, making me stop writing for a bit. Though, I am proud to announce that we have fixed up the problems and I shall be returning to writing within the week, so expect some new chapters sometime on today to friday, and I will be writing over the weekend to some extent. Now some update news on the chapters themselves:**

**1. Letex's Tale Two - About 50% done.**

**2. Letex's Tale One - Story is done.**

**3. Heat of The Moment - Not started.**

**4. Flutterrape - Discontinued.**

**5. Letex's Nightmare - One-shot, not continued.**


	7. Date Night

**Letex's Tale Two**

**Chapter 6: Date Night**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I have had a rough couple months. I hope you guys enjoy, will keep writing just needed to chill for a long time. Sorry!**

-Cloud Storm-

I walked out of Twilight's house egerly, knowing what awaited me. Tonight, I was going on a date. She had invited me to a small diner, though it was actually pretty nice. As I walked down the street, I heard some hoof steps behind me. I slowly turned to see Applejack walking with a two bucketfull of apples, "Hey, AJ. Whats going on?" She just nodded, "Nothin' much. Ah am jus' delivering these here apples to some resturant." Applejack gave me a small nod before going on with her work.

Again, I walked casually down the street, making sure to follow the directions. Suddenly, I found myself bouncing towards a diner on the corner. I walked in, and asked, "Hey, do you know where the miss sits?" I showed a picture, afraid to say the name. The waiter pointed with his hoof to the right corner, as I approached her. Again, I had the butterflies in my stomach, and saying her name was just one symtom. I slowly sat down and faced Twilight.

She looked up with a generic smile, "Hi Cloud. Hows it going?" I smiled sheepishly, "Oh, its been fine. By the way, why is Letex's wing so..." I was thinking of the right way to say it without being disrespectful when she finished it for me, "...strange?" I nodded. She continued to explain what had happened, about the curse and all that. I felt myself gasp at times from surprise. She eventually finished with, "I wish I could have done more for her."

Shaking my head, I argued, "Twilight, there was nothing you _could_ have done. Not with your current resources anyways." Twilight sighed, "Yeah, I guess you are right. Still, I feel bad for Rainbow." She cought me off gaurd, Rainbow? What does Rainbow have to do with Letex, "What?" Twilight immediatelly realized and shut her mouth. I raised my ears, curious. All Twilight did was smile awkwardly and looked side to side, "I mean...nothing."

I just eyed her for a bit, then the waiter came, "Excuse me, what would you two like for dinner?" I looked to him and ordered to hay and mustard sandwich. Twilight quickly ordered a salad. I turned back to her after the waiter left, "Twilight...what did you mean? You can tell me." She shook her head, and pointed a hoof to Pinkie, who had popped out of a random breadbasket saying ,"Forever!" I simply laughed quietly, "Twilight, come on. Does Rainbow have a crush?" Again, Twilight shook her head at me, and I just smirked. She had started darting her eyes back and forth, and she was horrible at lying.

"Twilight, you are horrible at lying." Finally, she giggled, "Well, you are not so good yourself. After all, thats why we are here. Right?" I nodded shyly. I really was bad at lying too, as thats how she found out I liked her. I knew Twilight liked me atleast a bit more as a friend, and I was willing to try. Both of us kept talking for a bit, trying to erase the conversation that was going on a little bit ago. Still, the awkwardness carried on, both of us trying our best. The waiter came back with our dinners and we both ate silently.

-A half-hour later-

Twilight patted her lips with the napkin, making sure to clean her face off. I simply laughed lightly, belching. Twilight looked at me for a moment, then laughed, "You really are a strange one, Cloud." I nodded. I have been told that about a hundred times already, and I gave up arguing differntly. I leaned a bit, rubbing her cheek, "Missed a spot." She shyly pushed my hoof away, and I sat back down smirking. The waiter came with the bill and I picked it up, him walking away, "Hm...twenty bits? Wow." Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I told you it was an expensive resturant." Sighing, I took some bits out of my saddlebag and slipped them onto the table, standing, "Ready to go, miss?" I extended my hoof, smiling broadly. Twilight giggled, taking my hoof, "Why thank you, kind sir." We both laughed, at the fact I wasn't any thing like one of those Canterlot stuck up stallions. I walked towards the door, and motioned for Twilight to follow. She complied, following me out the front door into the windy night. Twilight shivered, the cold winds hitting us immediately. I stepped in front of her, beggining to walk, "Cmon, lets get you to your house." She nodded, walking.

I walked over to her house, and she opened it with a purple aura around the door. After the door was open, I walked in with her and sat on the floor. As soon as the door shut, she pulled me over, looking he straight in the eyes. I gave her a questioning look, and before I even opened my muzzle she pressed her lips to mine. Quickly, I attempted to pull away from the unexpected kiss. She simply made a "nuh-uh" sound and held my head in place. I again reared my head back lightly, trying to get an answer. Sure, she could like me and what not, but this was a bit un-expected. She pulled me closer, un-relenting. Giving in, I hung my hooves around her head, leaning in slightly. Then, I felt a foreign sensation inside my own mouth. I realized that it was Twilight's tongue, as she licked inside my mouth. I felt her hooves pushe me onto the floor, as she continued kissing me, but not following me onto the floor. She broke the kiss, leaning back slightly, smiling at me, "How's that for a book worm?" I blinked several times, before sitting up, "Pretty good." She laughed, patting me on the head. I stood and waved goodbye, walking towards the door. I looked back one last time outside, as the door shut and Twilight gave me a small wink. I smiled back broadly.

-Twilight Sparkle-

I sighed, walking towards the stairs to get into my room. Then, I looked back to Rainbow and Letex, whom I had forgotten of. I saw them both locked in a tight hug,smiling to eachother. They were fast asleep though, and I smiled to myself. I feel happy for Rainbow, knowing that she finally was completely able to express herself. While probably not fully, she definetly was happy for now. I walked to my room and yawned, closing the door behind me and slipping under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: I hope you all will forgive me for screwing with the uploading and writing and whatever. I really hope you all enjoy the chapter, as short as it is, it's all I got for now. Later guys.**


	8. Attention! Please read

Hello, dear readers.

* * *

><p>This account is mostly done running it's course, it had a good run, but have no fear! I have multiple accounts, and the one on F iMfiction . net (Fanfiction is annoying with sites, just remove the spaces) is much, much more active than this one! If you want to see more MLP content, go there. If you want you can continue to stay here, but I will not garuntee anything. Also...<p>

I ask humbly that you forgive me for being so ridiculous and just discarding everything I built up on here, and know that I will do my best to update stories on this site when I can, and I actually have another new story just for the lot of you, which will be uploaded either tonight, tomorrow morning or tomorrow!

Until then, have a nice night/morning/evening/day!


End file.
